Heal Me, Please?
by HeavennLeahh
Summary: After all the hell they have been through they both need the distraction that only certain forms of human contact can allow. As best friends they decide to allow themselves into each others arms for a night of heat, frenzied passion and sweat. Warning contains sex from the start.


This has been written for a while but I have only just found it so I thought why not post it. We're just going to pretend that the Adam thing never happened 'kay? Not because I hate what she did but because I think it was poorly done (it was really my only complaint of season 10 AND I DO NOT MEAN DONE BY THE ACTORS THEY'RE AMAZINGLY WONDERFUL AND I LOVE THEM)

I own nothing I was just bored and had ran out of smut fics to read xD

* * *

His kisses are like flames licking my skin, hot and dangerous. We both knew that this was something forbidden, something that could change our lives for the worse but neither listened to the little niggling of common sense in the back of our minds. Tonight we were healing the other. We both needed the release and the escape from pain.

No one understood us like each other. No one would feel how we did. His hands slipped down my stomach and rested on my clothed hips. I know he would do nothing to hurt me so I take one of his hands in mine and place above the tie to my sweatpants. He looks into my eyes deeply, silently asking me if I was sure. I nod slowly staring back into his eyes with the same intensity. By now were in too far to stop now, it would just make it more awkward than if we went further. If we went further it allowed us to both heal and for us to both to accept how we feel for the other whereas now, we would just be spending the rest of our lives asking what if.

My mind spins from his caress, my heart skips a beat with every lip touch, and my fingers trace patterns through his soft hair, my nails grazing gently against his scalp. I mew and purr, seeming more catlike than human. He brings out the animal in me like no one has ever done before. My breath hitches in my throat as he lowers himself down my neck towards my chest. His tongue leaving a shimmery trail over my olive skin, he wraps his arm around my back and skilfully unhooks my bra one handed.

My body tilts back as his mouth reaches my breasts. We can no longer be on earth because the pleasure is out of this world and I am seeing starts. My hands run down his strong muscular back. I graze his skin lightly with my nails and elicit a husky moan from between his lips; I take this as a good sign and dig them in. He growls against me and I just want him within me there and then. He slowly removes his mouth from my skin and smiles at me.

I flip him over so I am the one on top. I smirk at him remembering our undercover mission from years ago. I run my hands over his chest before lowering my head to kiss him. I move my hands slowly towards his belt, taking the time to trace every muscle in his chest. I know it's torturing him from his groaning but I carry on at my snail pace. I stop for a moment just above his waist band and move my nails across his abs feeling them tense up under my fingers. I slowly move my hips feeling his growing arousal beneath me.

I fumble with his belt buckle and zip before almost ripping his pants from his body. He was laid beneath me clad in only his underwear. I pause, enjoying the control I have over his body and watch him slowly unravel from the charming man everyone knew to the sensual beast that was within him. I lower my head to capture his lips in a heated kiss, our tongues war over dominance, the tastes of each other mingling on our taste buds.

His fingers trail over the skin on my hip bone, liquid heat pools in my stomach and my skin feels like it is on fire where he fingers sit. He strokes up and down for a moment before he dips his hand into my underwear. I'm slightly surprised at his actions; I thought he would never touch me there without me edging him on. His fingers gently dance over my wet slit. I want to just slam myself onto his fingers but I control myself and just grind my hips with his movements. I kiss him again but this time I bite his lower lip lightly, I can feel a groan grace his throat but it never escapes into the air. I finally remove my mouth from his to moan as he pushes his fingers deep inside me hitting me in the perfect spot.

* * *

She will never understand how beautiful she is to my eyes. She looks at me with her lust darkened chocolate orbs and I suppress a loud groan as she takes my lip into her teeth. I plunge two fingers deep inside her wet heat, hearing her moan my name. She rocks back and forth soaking my fingers with her essence. She feels so tight and velvety that I just long to be inside her, but I hold back wanting to focus on her pleasure for now.

I lift my neck a little to reach the top of her shoulder, I nip and suck hard on the spot at the base of her neck, an intense red mark is forming the second I remove my lips which will be there for days but she doesn't seem to bother if her smile says anything. Her fingers knot into my hair, holding my face against her body. I can taste the salted caramel of her skin against my lips.

Her small hands are gently caressing my skin with a feather light touch. She slips her hand within my shorts and slowly strokes over my arousal, I slow my own actions to follow her rhythm. I watch her for the sign that she is reaching the edge of sanity, I don't have to wait for long. Just before she completely topples over the edge I stop and withdraw my fingers from within her. If looks could kill I would already be underground from the frustrated glare she gave me.

I whisper in her ear before kissing her neck "Patience my dear."

My fingers hook around the sides of her panties and I flip us over so that she is the one buried into the soft mattress. I pull her panties down her legs slowly, savouring the growls coming from her frustration.

My mouth follows the trail of her underwear down her legs; I inhale her musky exotic scent deeply as I kiss the soft skin on her inner thighs. I trail my tongue down to her knee fully worshipping her, by the time I reach her knee all I wanted to do was raise my head and admire her in all her wild wanton beauty but I carried on kissing all the way down to her toes.

Once I got her underwear over her ankles she kicks the offending garment over my shoulder and to the ground. My head raises slowly, my eyes devouring every inch of her bare flesh. I focus on her dark curls between her legs and I swallow hard. Any and all lingering ideas of consequences flew out of mind and I was so focused on her lower half that I didn't realise she had sat up until her arms were around my neck pulling me on top of her as she falls back into the sheets.

I look over her face, her semi closed sultry eyes, that perfect nose and her plump kiss bruised lips. I place a hand on her cheek stroking the soft skin over the bone. "You are so beautiful" The words come out of their own accord but I realise I meant every syllable and didn't try to take them back.

Her eyes snap open in surprise and her mouth opens a little. Her skin develops a delicious red shade from her blush. "I'm not beau…" She tries to deny it so I decide to show her I mean it. I kiss her lips gently my fingers roaming over her curves. I slowly lower my head down her body kissing down her neck towards her chest; I capture one of her dark nipples in my mouth and tease the other between my fingertips.

I kiss slowly down her taut stomach, my eyes not leaving hers as I do so. I trace around her belly button with the tip of my tongue. I inch lower down until I am finally faced with her most intimate area. Her musky scent is even stronger than before and it's making me harder than I have ever been before. I kiss up the inside of her thighs before finally attaching my lips to her hot wet centre and I lick slowly from bottom to top.

Her back arches majestically from my ministrations, bringing her body closer. She grabs fistfuls of my hair moaning my name loudly. It's like music to my ears, a symphony written only for me and no other man will get to hear it ever again. I smile to myself happy that I am the one making her feel like this as my hands trace round her hips and grab her firm ass bringing her closer to my mouth.

She begins speaking in a language I can only pass off as her native tongue as even though I can't understand it I can hear the easiness of use in her words. I'm getting light headed from the obvious loss of blood flow to my brain and intense arousal from her intoxicating flavour. I don't want to stop but I know I must soon before I explode earlier than I planned. I speed up my actions pushing her closer to the edge as I go.

This time I choose to let her ride the waves, her frustration causing a tsunami like sensation for her. I run my tongue up to her throbbing bundle of nerves and work on it. I soon have her purring like a lioness as she rapidly loses her mind. I know she's close from the chanting of my name and I press my face as close to her as I can get. With one loud scream of my name she unravels and her body shakes with pleasure, I hold on to her watching her come down smiling.

* * *

My fingers slowly loosen their grip of the sheet beneath me, my chest heaves as I gasp for breath. My head is slowly spinning back in to reality as my eyes settle onto dark green orbs between my legs; even though I can't see the rest of the familiar face I can tell that it has a smirk across it. I shoot back my own satisfied smile as I grasp a hold of his hair and tug gently, pulling him up to me.

His body crawls up mine slowly, his skin barely a hair width from mine. His heat makes me feel safe and I silently wish that neither of us will regret this in the morning. Once his mouth is in line with mine I pull his head down to kiss him again and after a long intense moment he pulls back, both of us breathless.

Between panting breaths I whisper in his ear "I want you."

I lift my hips towards him punctuating my words. My movement brings us closer together and I rub myself against his hardness. I see the glint of mirth in his eye as he pulls himself away. I feel him slowly line himself up with my entrance before finally pushing himself inside of me. Stars form before my eyes as he fills me fully.

We don't need to find a rhythm our bodies are already in sync with each other. We start off slow and gentle the chemistry between us igniting in the air. Every touch of skin on skin, every kiss, every lingering look is burying us deeper in danger of getting hurt by the other.

I let my fingers roam over his skin as our hips move together. I lightly scratch up his back as he gets faster. Soon our movements are quick and frenzied, the atmosphere intense and the smell of arousal dancing all through the air. We are both reaching the peak of our pleasures and we move in time with each other, both of us wanting the other to feel as pleasured as ourselves.

Sweat pours over my back as my insides clench around him, I can see he was holding on for me to reach my climax and we both let go together. He lets out a loud groan muffled only by my scream as we ride the sensations together.

His body falls lightly onto mine; I feel his lips brush lightly against my forehead before he moves himself to be lying beside me. I turn my body over to look at his face, his glowed green in the light of the bedside lamp and his expression was intense. Neither of us speaks out during the short moment; we just look at each other.

* * *

Her eyes are mesmerising, the colours blend and sparkle in ways that captivate my mind. I could look at them all day but unfortunately the world will not accept it. I reach out to brush a piece of her hair behind her ear and then leaving my hand to rest by her cheek.

She sighs out "My neighbours won't be very pleased about the noise."

"I thought they'd be used to it by now, all those suitors walking through your door"

She swats at my arm weakly, her palm thudding against the mattress as I manage to roll away from her in time. I hear her laugh behind me and I am thankful that I haven't offended her.

"We should get some sleep…"

"I agree…" I yawn widely proving the point even more. "Goodnight Ziva "

I hear her sigh out a goodnight before she snuggles down into the bed.

I lie there counting the space between her breaths until I am satisfied she is peacefully sleeping. I wrap an arm around her shoulders and move myself in closer to her body. I lightly kiss the hair on top of her head, my lips being tickled in the process before finally allowing myself to succumb to the clutches of sleep.


End file.
